You Belong With Me
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: A short oneshot songfic! I thought...there aren't enough of these...Thus this story was born! Haruhi doesn't like Tamaki's girlfriend.....awwww damn!


**Yay! First Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction!!!! Que the confetti!**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset She's going off about something that you said She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Haruhi was now in the host club for two years now. She hadn't made it too evident about her crush for Tamaki but she was acting differently.

She had admitted to loving him to Kyouya finally last Saturday. But you can imagine her reaction when Tamaki strode into the Host club with his rich new girlfriend….Psh….Bitch.

After a month of dating, the drama finally began. Haruhi would get annoyed about 'Natsuki's cattiness toward Hunny and Kyouya.

It was Tuesday and Haruhi was sitting in her room with Tamaki doing homework listening to music and studying for mid-terms. Suddenly…Tamaki's phone rang and of course it was _her._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do._

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked concerned. "Natsuki's upset I have to go…Sorry." He sighed leaving.

"I'm so done with this…" She breathed with longing…Longing for him...longing for him to finally realize who he was supposed to be with…

At around four o' clock that evening Haruhi was preparing to go for a walk into town. She needed to think over some things.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

She was in town breathing in that fresh air when she spotted him. "Shit." She muttered.

"Haruhi!!" He called. Haruhi did her best to ignore him. "HARUHI! It's me! Daddy!" He called running over to her.

"Hi senpai…" she sighed in defeat. They talked for a while still walking. It was funny really. She couldn't remember why she wanted to avoid him_._

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

They talked together and laughed just like the way they used to. Tamaki would make a stupid comment and would get Haruhi's dis-approval causing him to sit in his little emo kid corner. It was good to have the same old Tamaki back.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

'_I guess he never changed….He was just too busy for the host club…'_ Haruhi thought. She looked over at Tamaki and smiled as the sun set over town. She was about to ask him why he was so stupid. She finally worked up the nerve to do it, and then… "Tamaki get in the car you're taking me shopping!" They heard a whiney voice yell….A very annoying whiney voice…. He turned to look at her in her Porsche. Tamaki flashed a sheepish grin at Haruhi, "Go! You two love birds have fun!." She huffed in the most convincing approval voice she could manage. He smiled and nearly squeezed her to death in a long hug. He jogged to the driver's seat and she gave him a big long annoying kiss. When she released him she shot Haruhi an evil gin as she beeped and drove away…with HER boyfriend.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

It was prom night… Night of any girls' dreams. But for Haruhi, it would be the night she always wished she had gone with her true love.

She decided it would be best not to go. It would be better not to face being alone…even though Tamaki swore she'd never have to be alone again.

Haruhi plopped on her bed in her pajamas. She finally drifted into a deep sleep when the loud obnoxious doorbell rang. She stumbled to the door and opened it to only see the one and only... "Tamaki?" She asked breathlessly at the sight of him in his tux. "Umm Haruhi?" He asked. "Yeah hi." She waved. "Ok…well this is hard for me but…Haruhi, will you go to prom with me?" Tamaki asked holding out a corsage. She let a single tear escape her eye.

"Yeah sure!" She beamed hiding her tearful voice. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I need to run out quickly…will you meet me there?" He asked hopefully. She nodded in response. Tamaki kissed the top of her hand and ran out of the house.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Haruhi made her way down the stairs in her strapless white gown that poofed out slightly from the waist down. She had her new found long hair tied back into a bun and she wore velvet white gloves. She was breath taking.

As she made her way through the crowd she saw Tamaki struggling to get away from Natsuki. Haruhi sighed dramatically and kept walking toward them catching every eye she walked past.

"Um…Hi." She interrupted their argument. "Fujioka?!" Natsuki nearly shrieked.

"Yeah um Tamaki …hi?" She asked nervously.

"Haruhi." He bowed holding his arm out. She smiled and placed her arm on his.

"You look amazing." Tamaki stated warmly. "Thank you...You look great too." She blushed. They began to dance.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"Haruhi…I feel like I'm stuck." He admitted.

"Stuck?" Haruhi asked again.

"I'm stuck with the drama of Natsuki…And I don't want to be alone anymore.

There was a long pause and Haruhi finally snapped. "How could you even say that?!" She screamed.

"What?!" He cried nervously.

"I've been here this whole time and you…you were too dumb to realize it." She huffed turning to leave. He caught her wrist. "What do you mean Haruhi?" He asked with worry and fear on his face.

"I've been here for you and I put up with her over there!" She screamed pointing to Natsuki. "I was here when everyone else gave up and said you were out of the host club! I was there believing and……and loving you Tamaki!" She screamed. "Haruhi…?" Tamaki asked baffled.

"Yeah…I love you Tamaki but you're too focused on your little ex- not-so-ex-girlfriend!" I snapped.

"Haruhi…If you told me…if I only knew." He sighed pulling her closer to him.

"Then what?! You wouldn't change anything! Listen I don't need your pity!" She yelled trying to run. "Haruhi..I do…I do love you Haruhi…I guess I never realized it until now." He breathed in shock of his own realization. She turned to look at his face. "Tamaki?" She gasped. "I love you Haruhi…" He smiled and let out a small laugh. "I do! I love you Haruhi Fujioka! I…Do you love me?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"I always have." She laughed pressing her lips gently to his.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me_

They released each other when they heard the hosts cheering from across the room. Haruhi let out a giggle and Tamaki kissed her again.

_  
You belong with me…_

**So what did ya' think? You like don't like…well if you don't…please don't hurt me! Mleh! *shields with Kyouya* hehe ^-^ review review review…Also I don't own You belong with me (the song) and I also do not own ouran high school host club or it's characters. Thoug I would enjoy them..ahhhhh yes. Review!!!**


End file.
